percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Mirror Images-Chapter 15
Chapter 15 ''' '''Theresa "Mother..what do you mean?" I asked, still confused. "Of course you don't remember. My brother Hypnos did a good job at hiding your memories." Hemera said. The goddess of day looked at Alfear, her warrior and her lover then back to me. "You..How old do you think you are Theresa?" "I'm 17 this year. A year younger than Mike and Silena and 4 years younger than Christopher." I turned to Hemera. "Right?" "Technically in time in my realm, yes you are 17. But it human years, you are only 2 year old." The protogenos of the day answered. I dropped Mr Snuffles. "What? What do you-" I turned to Alfear. "What do you mean? Alfear! Tell me!" "Time moves differently here as it is always day. An hour in the mortal realm is 8.5 hours here. Time passes more quickly in Hemera's realm. So 17 years in here is only 2 years in earth years. We needed to old enough to side with Christopher in his future battles." Alfear said. "But why me? Why am I so special?" I asked. "Do you remember a few months ago? You had a dream of a girl diving into Lethe, ready to be reborn into her new life. Thinking only about her soulmate and knowing that she will find him again in this new life.*" Hemera said. "Do you remember?" "Yeah I do. She said her soulmate was Christopher.." I paused for a second, connecting the dots. "That girl was me.. I'm the reborn soul of that girl!" "Yes you are. And who do you think that girl was?" Hemera asked. I remembered one name, the only other girl that Christopher had ever loved. "Dellilah...I'm the second life of Dellilah Wilkins." I looked at my mother. "You knew?" "Yes." She replied simply. "I needed you to be there for Christopher during his fight with Darius. You would be the one that would give him the will to fight and bring down the fallen god." I stared at my mother and protector. "Then my memories? My dad? My life in school? They were fake?" "Your school-life yes. I taught you personally all that you would know. You father was not fake. Those memories you had were real." Hemera answered. "Once in a while I would let you down to earth and allow your father to take care of you. Sometimes for months at a time. He loves you, that is not fake Theresa." "Why is Christopher so important?" I asked, still anxious for answers. "I know that he prophecied to defeat Darius, but that not it, is it? There's something more." I looked into my mother's colour-changing eyes, which were now blue like mine. "You are right. You were always bright." Hemera spread out her hand. "Behold Christopher's past!" A screen materialised in front of us. The images played on it seemed old, before the gods or the titans kind of old. A women with black hair with silver streaks, imitating stars among the night sky. Her eyes were like her hair, black with a sparkle of silver here and there. Her long black dress hung on her curves. She looked so beautiful. Then I realised she looked like Hemera, just with dark colours. I knew I was looking at the personification of the night, Nyx. Behind her was a man. He was african-american. He wore pure black armour. A sheathed sword was kept on his back using a leather strap. His hair was jet-black and hung around at shoulder length. His eyes were pure black and they were fierce. That moment I understood that no one would be able to get past him to hurt Nyx. "Erebus. My father. Protogenos of Darknesss." Hemera confirmed his identity to me. Behind Erebus was another man. I yelped when I saw his face. Black hair and red eyes. Pale white skin like snow. A spear was strapped to his back and like his father he wore black armour. It was Darius, God of Madness. "What is he-" I started to ask. "There was a moment in time where my brother was loyal to Nyx. Until jealously and hubris fuelled him." Hemera said with obvious disgust. I turned my attention to the screen, and that's when I gasped. He had olive skin wore black armour like his brother and father. His hair was like his mother, black with silver streaks. But his eyes were pure gold, it contrasted nicely against his dark skin and hair. A pair of black wings spread from his back and a familiar sword was strapped to his waist, Filargyria''.'' Despite his differences, I recognised him. "That's Christopher!" I exclaimed. "Yes it is. To be more accurate, that would be Crescendon. Nyx's warrior and god of Darkness and mortality." Hemera said. She lightly touched her warrior's arm, smiling at him before his body turned into intagible light again. "But this was long ago wasn't it? How is he there?" I asked. "Just keep watching Theresa." Alfear said, eyes never leaving the screen. I listened to his orders. The scene was different now. Darius looked more like he did a year ago, blood-lustful and mad. The mark of Nyx burned brightly on his right arm. He rushed forward towards Crescendon, plunging his claws into the god's chest. Crescendon screamed and Darius ripped something out of him. A golden orb was pulled out of Crescendon's chest. Crescendon lost his goldy aura. The silves streaks in his hair was gone. His eyes lost his gold-tint, turning normal brown. His wings faded into smoke and Filargyria lost it's powerful aura. Crescendon was mortal, Darius had robed him of his immortal power. With his brother's immortal power in hand, Darius stabbed the once immortal. Killing him. Nyx materialised and knocked Darius aside. Darius crumpled to the floor. Nyx caught the glowing orb of gold, hugging it like it wa her child. Then move to Crescendon's dead body and she sobbed. Darius stood up to strike at Nyx but Erebus rose from the shadows and stabbed Darius in the chest. He kicked Darius away. The god of madness simply laid down as Nyx stood over him. There was no audio from the video, but I read Nyx's lips. Get lost! Never come back! Darius looked at Nyx with a look of pure hatred and pain. He disappeared soon after. Nyx sunk into her husbands' arms and sobbed. Erebus's strong arm held her up while she grieved the loss of her son. The screen disappeared. I turned to Hemera. "What did that mean? Darius...he killed Crescendon." "Yes he did. He split my brother's soul into two. Seperated his immortality from his soul. The immortal side was kept as the glowing orb, without a physical body. The mortal side, with the body, was sent to Elysium." Hemera continued. "The mortal side chose to be reborn and thus Christopher was born. And the arrow of Nyx was once again brough back to this world. This resulted in two consiousness in Christopher. His immortal side, still in tuned in the old ways, knows only of violence and brutality to solve problems. While the compassionate and kind-hearted Christopher, who values life and would do anything to protect it. Both exist in this body." "Mother, I do not understand." I said. "How does this explain the current situation with Christopher?" "It explains everything. The immortal side of Crescendon, the one you call "the Other", is the one in control. When Christopher managed to awaken his godly powers again. Crescendon woke up, after centuries, to a world where Nyx no longer rules. And foreign deities are ruling the world. So he did his duties of Nyx's warrior, to slay the gods and restore Nyx to her throne." Hemera explained. "But Crescendon is supposed to be honourable isn't he? Why is he killing without mercy?" I asked. Hemera looked at me, her eyes shifted colours endlessly. "Yes, Crescendon is supposed to be honourable. Why is he killing mercilessly? That's another answer." She turned to Alfear. "Explain to her please, love." Alfear nodded. "Theresa, what do you know of Light and Darkness?" "You mean Erebus and Aether? Well Aether was Erebus's son-" "I don't mean light and Darkness born from chaos. I mean Light ''and ''Darkness. ''They are called many names, ''Good ''and Evil. Order and Chaos. Ma'at and Isfet. Ideals so old but still so strong they still exist today. The law tries to punish the criminals. Criminals are trying to avoid the law. But too much ''Light blinds, same for Darkness. So balance between the so had to be maintained. Nyx's and Hemera's court work to make sure the balance between Light ''and Darkness'' are maintained." Alfear said. "Crescendon was our greatest ally in that fight. He was the personification of that balance. So when he died, in mortal language, everything went to hell." Hemera continued. "Gaia decided to persuade Kronos to cut up his father. Kronos ruling the earth. The first titan war. Pandora's pithos being opened! The second titan war! Darius coming up again and ripping Nyx's immortal soul into two!!" Hemera's exclaim made the light around her bend. "It all happened because Christopher was gone. When he was reborn again, we thought finally the balance could be restored. But...Christopher was touched by darkness. The bad side of Nyx marked him with her evil mark, that ruined everything. Darkness grabbed a whole of Christopher, he was tainted. Christopher managed to overcome the taint. But Darkness moved from Christopher's mortal soul, to Crecendon's." Hemera walked up to me and put her hands on my face. She was as tall as me. "You are the light. That needs to remove that taint. With your light, Christopher will win. Crescendon will awake and balance can be maintained again. You need to be there, to hold back his bloodlust. To scare away the darkness, to make sure that the monster ''doesn't prevail over the ''warrior. That's why I made you like this, older than earth would allow you to be. So can be beside Christopher as his lover and consort." Hemera continued. "Christopher would maintain the balance and you would make sure he always stays on the right path. That is your role in this life and the next, and the next. If Christopher was still Crescendon, you would be born as an immortal so you would be stand by his side. You two are soulmates. You belong together. You both cannot love anyone other than each other. No matter when or what life seperates you two, you will always find each other again. You already did it once haven't you?" Hemera smiled. "Good luck my child. No curse nor any power can break this bond you have, you will always have each other. Gift Christopher with your love and give him the strength to triumph over his Darkness." She kissed my forehead and the entire scene disappeared. I was in the room in the at Olympus, Alfear turned into light and went back into my necklace. I sat thinking about my mother's words. "I'm Dellilah...Christopher is my Soulmate....We will love each other no matter what....We'll always find each other...." I managed a smile. "I love Christopher, nothing esle matters." With that thought, I had more than enough motivation to get Christopher back. Mirror Images Main Page <----Previous Chapter [[Mirror Images-Chapter 16|Next Chapter---->]] Christopher Fauns~Arrow of Nyx 17:40, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Chapter Page